


What is the truth

by rosstrytobe



Series: Destiel/Cockles chronicles [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Dean Winchester, Gay Castiel (Supernatural), Gay Dean Winchester, Hurt Castiel, Internalized Homophobia, Jealous Dean Winchester, Love Confessions, M/M, POV Castiel (Supernatural), POV Dean, POV Sam Winchester, Questioning Dean Winchester, Romantic Fluff, Sam Knows, Season 11, Season 15, sam ship destiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 02:20:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30098811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosstrytobe/pseuds/rosstrytobe
Summary: Dean and Sam, after knowing about Huntercop and their other self from an another universe, were willing to help them to find a place in which they can stay. But suddenly, Castiel cames and met them too, and this other Dean can't stop to flirt with him. Our Dean is not so happy about it
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, huntercop dean winchester/castiel
Series: Destiel/Cockles chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2214708
Kudos: 3





	What is the truth

The another Dean saw Castiel, and suddnley with our Dean shocked, he come closer to Cas and start to flirt with him 

"Hey handsome, are you free?" Cas shocked too, say something bubbling "Ahm...yes, I'm free...?" and then look to Dean and Sam face, wondering what was happening. Then the other Dean, smiling, say "Good, because maybe, when all this end - he come much closer to Cas, putting his hand on Cas's love handle, and start to whisper in his ear - we can have some Netflix and chill" "What do you mean..." say Cas confused but then he rembered what Jack said about the meaning behind Netflix and chill, and then, suddenly, look at the other Dean, who was blinking to him and making an invitation like that. He blush and smile. 

Sam was getting what was going on but our Dean, he was so shocked. He never thought that would be or would ever existed a part of him, flirting with Cas. With Cas! He always thought about him as a best friend or even a brother but a lover? Nah, that's impossible but seeing Cas blushing and smiling and even saying "Ok" to that invitation, made he wondering if there was something that they never talked about.

"Alright, I have to go now" say Cas but then the other Dean stop him, putting his hand to his shoulder and Cas, confused, say "What?" and the other Dean say "Can I have a goodbye kiss, at least?" Our Dean more shocked but this time even angry, maybe jealous, go to him and say "Alright boy, that's enough!" "Why? - say the other Dean, then he look at him and say - Oh, are you two...Well, I guess that even in this universe, I have taste in men" Our Dean looking at him confused, say "Taste in..wh-what?" "In men. You know, when a guy like another guy..." "I know what gay people are. I'm just confuse, that I, I mean, us like..." In the meantime, Cas was looking at them like he was done, and then say to the other Dean "Can you please, take you hand off me. I really have to go" "Sure, sunshine. Whatever you want" then Cas look at his Dean for a last time and Dean, looking at him, was feeling something new, different, but then he thought that he always felt that way but he never stopped to thinking about that.

"We...we were friends" said the other Dean, smiling "You were more than friend, Dean" said the other Sam "Yeah, but it was my fault. At first, we really liked each other and we spent a really good time, hunting and stuff but one day, he told me that he had a crush to someone. A girl named Cristine, and suddenly i felt jealous and i even said to him really angry things. I didn't mean any of that or i never thought about it. But i don't know maybe i had a crush too for him and i mess up everything. And then everything went wronger that i expected" "How?" ask our Dean, feeling a little sad for him. Feelig like this could actually happen if he just say to Cas...Wait, saying what to Cas. He does't feel anything for his angel, especially love, especially that...But why he was thinking about love everytime Cas is on his mind. Maybe because I lov...No no, he doesn't. He's straight. And Cas too, he would never love him 

"Well, i always thought that he felt the same way about you" "C-Come again?" said our Dean when he heard what other Sam said."Castiel was in love with my brother. C'mon, everytime that we talk he was 'Dean did this' or 'Dean went there'. Really, i was expecting his love confession to my brother for years" "Yeah, right!" said our Sam, like he was completly agreed to every thing that other Sam was saying. "I mean, it's pretty obvious that he's in love with our brother and also that Dean is in love with him" "Totally agree" "Ok. Alright, Sam stop saying bullshit. I don't love Cas! And you two stop talking like you're besties being in a tea party, you aren't!" said our Dean with an angry tone. The two Sams start to laughing about Dean reaction and the other Dean was looking at him with a 'He always like this' face. At the end, our Dean decide to break their laughing and try to explain the plan before he lose his mind. And finally Sam and Dean could go out, trying to find something to stop Chuck. 

When they were back to the bunker, with Dean suprise he find out that even Castiel was back too, because his trechcoat was on the conference table. Strange, he thought. Like it was strange that he was here too early that he expect, and there were strange sounds coming from the kitchen room. Dean run, feeling that something was really wrong, even inside him. And with his surprise, he find Castiel on top of the other Dean, while the other Dean was lying on the kitchen table. And they were kissing and moaning and Castiel was touching other Dean body, kiss it, bite it, like he was his, like it was also be his propriety. Our Dean was angry, furious, he was about to take them apart but then Castiel eyes were looking at his, like he was not this other Dean what he really wants but him. His face changes too, from anger to desire. He felt like he was about to get a boner. Until, Sam cames up and seeing that. He step up and take them apart, saying "Guys, guys, stop!" They stoped, the other Dean recompose himself, putting his white shirt back, while Castiel was still looking at our Dean with desire and Dean definitely was about to getting a boner. He even lick his lips with his tongue and he was looking to Castiel's lips and he actually was fantasize about take his blue jacket and his shirt off, maybe his pants too and finally see what he's under his...No no, Dean Winchester recompose yourself! Castiel is just you're best friend, end of questions! 

"I didn't thought that you came back so early" said the other Dean with a smiley face. What this bitch actually said to me, thought our Dean. Funny he think to himself as a bitch. "Really guys, what were you thinking of doing?! - said Sam- And where is the other me?!" "He's in the garage, driving a 1967 Impala" said the other Dean still smileying. Seriousy man, what are you smile about. Then our Dean realize what he just said and his mood totally changed. "WHAT THE FUCK YOU'RE BROTHER IS DOING RIGHT NOW!" Dean was done. He could't think anymore. He went to the garage and see that other Sam was sit near to his car. "Hy guys, you're already came back" "WHAT THE FUCK YOU WERE THINKING OF DOING! DRIVING MY CAR HOW DARE YOU!" other Sam was so scaried that he was crying and start to beg Dean to not hurt him or that he did't mean to drive his car, he never knew at the first place that he was his car. The other Dean cames in and said to forgive his brother behaviour but our Dean was more furious, not just because they drive his car, but because this bitch had kiss his Cas, even did something more with his Cas. How dare he was talking about forgiviness. How dare he let his Cas...Wait, why he was so angry about what Cas and this bitch do to the kichen...What was wrong with him today! The only thing he knows for sure, that he want this two bitches away from their bunker and probably, the other Dean undestood that too.

They decide to go away, maybe visiting an another part of the world like Japan and staying there as long as possible. Then Castiel cames up and stop Dean to keep yelling at them."Dean, stop! You don't have to balming them for what you really angry about" "Oh and what's really am i angry about?! Enlight me Cas, because you know how much i care about Baby!" "I don't think that Baby is what you really angry about" said Castiel staring Dean with a serious look "Yeah, maybe I'm angry that you let that bitch kiss you and more!" "He wasn't doing anything. I was the one who was on top of him. Kissing him and doing more stuff as you could said" "Yeah, maybe that's what makes me angrier! That you let him infected you, with his flirting, with his thouching, blinking, everything!" "Dean, are you tell me that you are, jealous...of him?" Dean was about to say it. To say something that maybe he could regret after. But he was about to saying it. Fuck his thoughts. Until Sam interupts them and said that the other Dean and Sam have to go. They break their stares and both agreed with him.

"Well, it was a joy to meet you but now we have to go" said the other Dean a little too scaried of Dean, then he added "Especially knowing you better Castiel". He blink again to Cas and now Dean was about to punch him. Sam stop his brother at time and the other Sam and Dean were finally gone of his way. "Really Dean, what's wrong with you?" asked Sam "I don't like them Sammy! I really don't..." "I think because they touch your personal stuff" "Cas is not an object!" "But you're saying that he's yours" "Whatever, now that they are gone. I can actually relax. Seriously man, what was wrong with them?!" "Maybe the other Dean was a part of you that you don't want to talk about" "I'm not gay!" "Yeah yeah, i know but maybe you're not just gay, you know?" "Why we talking about if i'm gay or half gay, i'm not into men! I will never be, the thought it's just disgusting!" The last sentece really got Castiel and a tear came out of his eye. Oh fuck, Dean thought. Castiel looking to the ground, sadly, take his trechcoat and go away from them. Dean run to him. He really didn't mean what he just said. Really Dean, so what was the truth? It's just with Cas, everything is different. Even he is different when he's with him. He was also almost getting a boner just looking at him with an other Dean and maybe, he would probably lie if he say that he didn't want to be in the other Dean place. So, what was the truth Dean Winchester? He realize it when he reaches Cas, near to Cas's door room, and put his hand to his arm. When he look at his eyes, when he look at his beautiful blue eyes. He knew what it is, his most darkest desire. He knew it from the purgatory, he knew it from the first and the other times he died, he knew it from every time Castiel was with him, spending time with him, raising Jack together and maybe even Claire, like a family. Cas is his family but he's not his brother nether his best friend. Cas is... 

"Dean, what do you want? Why are you here?" said Castiel breaking his thoughts "I-I want, i want to say that whatever you heard with Sam. I didn't mean it" "Oh, well, i don't think so" said Castiel with broken eyes. Dean was broken too, seeing him like that and decide to let go of his arm. "Cas no, i...i was just angry with Sam for what he said about me. About my-" "Your sexual preferences" said Cas with a firmed tone "Yes, if we can call it like that" "Dean, i don't care what you are" "Y-You don't?" "Yes, i...after i moved on, i decide to be more honest about what i really want. Especially with you" "Oh" "But in some ways, i'm still not telling you all the truth, but what i really want to tell you is: be more confident and proud of what you really are. I can feel you, i can still feel your pain and it makes me feel sad" Ah, so he was reading his thoughts for all this time, Dean thought and then say "So before, you were crying because you heard one of my thoughts?" "Maybe" said Castiel uncomfortable. Why he was uncomfortable. "So you heard one of my thoughts too when...you and the other Dean" Castiel look at Dean eyes speechless, then he look away and Dean knows. Dean knows why he was looking at him when he was kissing the other Dean body. He heard everything. "But that's not the point Dean. The point is, stop hurting yourself. You are worthy to be loved, to be saved, to be who you really are" "And who are you Cas? Because the last time i check, you were straight as me or i imagined things for all this time?" "I'm an angel Dean. I'm indifferent to any sexual orientation" "But you went human! You became a man, with feelings, emotions, and desires. So you never thought about it?!" "I always thought about it..." Cas whispered "What!?" "I always thought about it Dean!- said Castiel, rasing his voice - I always thought about my feelings for you! What they meant to me, and then the only answer was..." "What Cas, what they meant...?" said Dean. He didn't know what was happening but he was getting to the point. Maybe, he was not the only one with an unspoken truth. "I can't tell you..." "Why? You are the one talking about be who you really are, accepting yourself and other ted talks bullshit! And now you can't tell what you feel about me! You're unfair, this is unfair..." "Dean, i can't tell you because i'm scared that you don't feel the same way about me..." "Oh, so you hear whatever you wants in my mind but not my feelings for you?! That's shit Cas" "I can't hear that because you are not praying to me! Yes, i heard you when i was with the other Dean but because you were kind of pray to me and..." Oh no, he knows. He fucking knows "I-I wasn't, praying..." "Yes you were. And i was kind of happy about it" This mutherfucker, he didn't knew just about his fantasize but he was enjoy it. Damn it, how he was suppose to answer to him. But why Cas was happy about that. "Cas, buddy, i...yes, i was maybe thinking about you in a sexy way, but that's because you were looking at me with that desire eyes and i couldn't stop you and..." Castiel was shocked by Dean words but then a smile come in his face and he was kinda of happy right here in that moment. "Why are you smile?" "Nothing, i'm just happy that you said it" "Oh so that was your plan?! - said Dean losing his mind - Make me said that i think about you, that i think about you all the time from the moment i met you! Well, congratulation Cas, you get it! Now what do you want from me?!" "You, think about me?" "Damn it Cas, it's not the point. I'm..." then Dean can't help it anymore "Okay, maybe i...i like guys too. Maybe i also like guys too. So what, what's the matter? I don't think that it's important" "Dean, everything about you is important" Damn it, how he can get him all the time. "Cas, what i'm trying to say is, it's not a matter for me, because i never thought about it before...before i met you, before you show up and change my life, my believes, my faith. You change everything about me and you make me honest with things i was...i was trying to deny to myself, because i was scared, even now i'm scare to tell you this but...Damn it, what have you done to me" said Dean with little tears of joy caming down to his cheeks. He said it, he actually said it. "Dean, I didn't mean to make you cry. I'm sorry" said Cas with a worried look "No, I'm...I'm not sad, sigh. I'm just happy" "Oh - said Cas, now not more worried - I'm glad, i would never forgive me to make you sad" And with that words, Dean was actually done. He hug him, strongly, like he will never let go of him this time. He is his fucking angel.

Cas hug him too, happy but not too happy. He can't be happy. But he was glad of that moment with his Dean. What he really could never know was why he left the trechcoat to the conference's table. He wanted to be seen by Dean like that. Just one time, just because he can't do it with him, for real. He would be too happy to touch his Dean like that, to kiss him like he is the most precious human being he would ever know. No, he can't. He make a promise to the Empty, and he couldn't risk himself to mess everything, just for one moment. But Dean's head move and their lips were an inch from each other, like they were about to kiss. "Dean, I-I can't..." he whispered, looking to that beautiful green's eyes of Dean Winchester "Why?" said Dean, whispering him too. "Because i will be too happy after your kiss..." "I'm not hearing a no..." "How could I said no to you..." "You really something, sweetheart..." said Dean with a smile in his face "Dean..." "Alright, maybe a next time...when everything is done. But, let me just say this: i love you Cas. I'll always do. So if now it's not the right time to kiss you, i accept that. But next time, i would kiss every inch of you body until i make you come. Because i'm better of any version of myself, especially in the sex part" said that, he blink to Cas, and Cas wasn't believe of what was happen until he smile and say ironically, "So you were jealous of yourself, afterall" "Damn right i was!" "You're something too, Dean Winchester" and with that words, he approached to Dean and give him a little kiss on the lips. Dean's mind went black for one second, but then he keep the kiss, deeping it, and Castiel use his tongue, tasting every inch of Dean mouth and Dean was moaning Cas name so many times like he was about to broke him. Then Castiel stop for a second and look at Dean eyes worried, because he just thought of what he done. "Cas, hey. It's everything alright?" Dean said, worried too. But nothing was happen, nether the Empty came out to interrupt them. Then he undestand that was not this, his moment of true happiness. And he was glad about it, because he really want to keep going. "Nothing, i just thought of hearing a sound but maybe i just imagined that" "You know that's not a good sign, hearing sounds from your brain" "Maybe i just hearing you, praying to me so hard" Dean blush and say "Okay, well done sweetheart" and with his hands, touch Cas face, pulling it close for kiss him again. Cas kiss him too, and again the only sounds they heard was them, moaning to each other their names and listen to the sound of their kisses.

Dean couldn't take it anymore, he want so bad that Cas touch him. Even feel him to his body. Wow Dean Winchester, what he done to you. He doesn't know but he want him, that's sure as the sun. Castiel too, couldn't take it anymore. He knelt down and with Dean suprise, he took Dean's pants off. What he is doing, thought Dean, freaking out by Cas action. Then, Cas was blowing him in the hallway and damn it, if he wasn't so good about it. "Cas...more, please" Castiel was smirking and enjoy every part of making Dean came to his mouth. He really wanted this for a really long time. And now, seeing that the Empty wasn't shows up, he would do anything to not stop this.

Dean was a mess, It didn't excepect any of this. But now that Cas made him come and watch him, drink all of his seed on his sexy mouth. He really made him horny as hell. He was his turn now, to make pleasure to his sexy angel. Dean put Cas, near to that door. Cas was looking at him with confused eyes, and he was so adorable. Dean take off his shirt, his pants and finally he could see what was under his underwear. That's what you thought at that time, don't you. And smile for finding the answer, licking his lips too with his tongue. Yeah, this body is really great. He knelt down too, touching Cas's dick. Funny that Cas made him come, without touching him. And more he move his hand, more Cas was moaning Dean name and he was loving it. "Dean...please, use your mouth too" Yeah, he was better than any version of himself. Dean lick with the tip of his tongue Cas's dick, and slowly he taste every inch of it. Kissing it sometimes, and putting it inside his mouth as he was he's favourite food to eat. "You really something, Dean Winchester..." said Cas, enjoy the view of his favourite human being, blowing him. Dean smirking a bit and then felt Cas was coming into his mouth, and he couldn't walk away but drink every seed of his sexy angel. "You really a good boy, don't you..." said Cas putting a hand to Dean cheek, with a mischievous grin on his face. Damn it, he's horny again. He came up and he was about to kiss Cas again. Even Cas was willing to. 

Unfortunately, Sam was calling and searching for them and when he found them, he was a little shocked but not suprise. Finally, he thought and then say "Guys, ahm, I'm sorry to interrupt, whatever you were doing but...Jack is here and he have something to tell you". Dean and Cas recompose themself for how much they could. Then Castiel say "Give us a minute, Sam" Sam agreed and turn his head, looking in another way. That was ackward, but he was glad that finally his brother and Castiel were together. His ship finally became true. He was so happy and he would do anything to protect his couple. His ship finally became true

**Author's Note:**

> Hy everyone, this is the first work that i write in english, so I'm sorry if you find some grammar error. I hope you enjoy it, this the first of many other works that i have in mind. So, comments are totally appreciated (also kudos ahah). Please enjoy it <3


End file.
